The Ultimate Techadon
The most powerful Techadon model yet strikes Birch Square. Plot Sem is sitting at his computer, bored, playing a game of League of Warriors, when suddenly, he gets a Skite request. It was Danic. (Danic): Sem! Something just crashed on Birch Square! You gotta check this out. Me and Xion are going there as well. (Sem): Got it! Sem turned off his computer. (Sem): Phase will let me fly through my windows easily! Sem slapped the DNAtrix, but he accidentally became Rath. (Sem): Huh!? RATH!? LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DNATRIX... nevermind. More important things right now! Rath jumped out the window and sprinted towards Birch Square. There, smoke was coming from a large crater. (Sem): Let's see what's going on here. He looked into a crater, but all he saw was a bronze Techadon. (Sem): One of these again? Heh, Rath will take down this sucker easily! ROAR! He sprinted towards the Techadon, but the Techadon shot a web at him before he could reach him. Rath got tangled in the web, tripped, and fell face first into the Techadon. (Sem): A web!? Seriously? What are you, SPIDER-MAN!? (Techadon): No. I am the Ultimate Techadon. (Sem): Oh wow, you talk. That's new. Rath ripped off the web, slapped down the DNAtrix and became Amazing Rath. (Sem): Amazing Rath! Now I'm taking you down! He punched him with the force of an earthquake, sending him flying out of the crater. Amazing Rath jumped out of the crater and punched the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground onto the Techadon. The Techadon fell back, but then launched two soft pillow-like gloves at Sem, and attached themselves to his hands. (Techadon): Earthquake powers scanned and blocked. (Sem): What the? He punched the ground in hope of another earthquake, but the gloves blocked him from doing so. (Sem): Huh? Fine, what you want! Sem ran upto the Techadon and started punching him, but it did nothing. (Techadon): Danger neutralized. He punched Sem hard in the stomach, sending him flying over the crater and into a drug store. The cashier looked shocked at Sem. (Sem): Uhh... I might want to buy a band-aid after this. (Cashier): Take anything! Just don't hurt me! Sem slapped down the DNAtrix, transforming him into Shiftshaft. He ran out of the store, transformed his hands into rockets and launched himself into the air. In the air, he transformed his hands into hammers, and fell down on top of the Ultimate Techadon. The shockwave of the impact created a mini-crater. The Techadon released two disks from his shoulders. Which started wrapping some sort of tape around him. He was unable to transform his hands, nor transform into another alien. (Techadon): I am the Ultimate Techadon. Whatever you become, I can neutralize. (Sem): So I guess you're dying to see my other tricks. Here's one. Shiftshaft became intangible and escaped the tape. He then transformed into Frostbite. (Sem): Frostbite? He sucks! Argh. He covered his fist in ice and punched the Ultimate Techadon in the face. (Techadon): Activate extreme heat. The Techadon heated up extremely, and shot fire at Frostbite. Frostbite blocked it with snow breath, but the Techadon fired a muzzle onto his mouth, blocked him from breathing snow. He shot more fire, but Frostbite dodged the shot and transformed into Hothead. (Sem): Alright, this is the real deal! Hothead started shooting molten rocks at the Techadon. The extreme heat of the rocks burned away some of the Techadon's skin. (Techadon): Starting repairing systems. Activating shield mechanism. A shield appeared around the Techadon. (Sem): This is my chance! Hothead shot a blast of fire at the shield, but the fire transformed into ice and bounced back to Sem, turning him into nothing but rock. (Sem): This isn't working. I only have one shot at him before he blocks me from doing it again. I need to find a power that will lock him up for good! Sem slapped the DNAtrix once more, and transformed into Nutbuzzer. (Sem): NUTBUZZER! Let's see how you like it when the fight gets SHOCKING, HMHAHAHAHAHA! Nutbuzzer pointed his butt at the Techadon and fired electricity from his trail. The electricity send a shockwave through the shield, shortly weakening it before the electricity fired back into Nutbuzzers tail, and was unable to shoot electricity anymore. (Sem): GAH! MY PURE SHOCK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!! He started clawing at the shield, but the shield caused his pincers to attract his tail, locking his pincers behind his back. (Sem): I can't transform anymore! However, just that moment, Xion and Danic appeared. (Sem): Look out, whatever you do to him, you'll never do it again! Just press the DNAtrix! Danic ran over and pressed the DNAtrix, transforming Sem into Manaflow. (Sem): Man, I never liked Manaflow. Makes me feel like a girl. (Xion): Well you also look like one. (Sem): Speak for yourself, sister. Manaflow starting chanting a spell, and threw it at the shield. Instead of bouncing back, the shield disappeared. Manaflow starting chanting another spell, and threw it at the ground. A portal opened, and the Ultimate Techadon fell into it. (Techadon): Curse you, Foremin, Sem! (Xion): Where did you send him? (Sem): Ledger Domain. He'll like it there, I'm sure. (Danic): Isn't it bad that instead of defeating it, we made it their problem? (Sem): And lose your powers forever? (Danic): Never! (Xion): Never ever! (Sem): Well then. *transforms back* Let's go home. Meanwhile, in the Ledger Domain, a bunch of witches and warlocks were fighting the Techadon. Only a few where left. One fired a blast of magic, but the Techadon turned his shield on again, and all the spells fired back at their caster. (Techadon): I will get out of here, Foremin, if it is the last thing I do! THE END! Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:Sem 2.10 Category:AncientMinisterz